


starlight, moonlight, will you appear in my dreams tonight?

by woongseop



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YHNEXT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bi Wenjun - Freeform, Ding Zeren - Freeform, Fan Chengcheng - Freeform, Huang Xinchun - Freeform, Justin - Freeform, Li Quanzhe - Freeform, M/M, Zhu Zhengting - Freeform, crownprince!euiwoong, mentioned 2/3 holy chinity, mentioned sana, scholar!seunghyuk, this is me trying to squeeze ot10 in a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongseop/pseuds/woongseop
Summary: “Do rabbits talk, Seunghyuk?”Seunghyuk almost spit out his tea upon hearing his cousin’s question. He is thankful that there is only the two of them in this hall and the palace staff to witness his reaction. “Really? Eui- I mean your highness?”Euiwoong laughs at Seunghyuk’s reaction. “You know I dreamed of a talking rabbit last night. He is a bit big compared to other rabbits and he also has a brown fur. And his voice… I think I like his voice.”“The rabbit is a he?”, Seunghyuk asks. His eyes increases in size as Euiwoong continue to talk about the rabbit in his dream.“Yes. I told you he talked to me. He was asking if I am the crown prince”, Euiwoong continued.“And you said yes?”“Yes. I said yes.”





	starlight, moonlight, will you appear in my dreams tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> no historical references!  
> i just felt the urge to write a fic based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/seop_said/status/1001092630858510337
> 
> bgm: gfriend - time for the moon night

“Does a rabbit really lives on the moon, Seunghyuk?”

 

“Shut up, Euiwoong. It’s the middle of the afternoon, stop staring at the sun!”, Seunghyuk scolded his cousin, Euiwoong. “What rabbit are you talking about? The moon does not even have an atmosphere to support life. It’s just a stupid, giant rock floating in space.”

 

Euiwoong tear his gaze away from the afternoon sky. He was not staring at the sun. Maybe at the sky, yes, but not at the sun. He’s not that dumb.

 

He adjusted his headgear and fake a cough. “Don’t raise your voice to me like that, Scholar Seunghyuk.”

 

“Forgive me, your highness. Maybe if you focus on your studies then I will not raise my voice,” Seunghyuk told Euiwoong in a mocking tone.

 

Euiwoong does not mind this behavior. Damn the court rules and hierarchy. Seunghyuk is his cousin and best friend. They should be allowed to joke with each other. Besides, it is his orders that Seunghyuk can act and talk to him like they are normal friends.

 

_ Of course _ , without the eyes of the court.

 

“Goryeo, Silla, Baekje. Joseon. The Lees. These are all about my country and my family. Why do I have to study these?” Euiwoong picked up a scroll and looked at the contents before showing it to Seunghyuk. “This is my family tree. Why do I have to study this?”

 

“That’s right, your highness! That  _ is _ all yours that is why you need to study them.”, Seunghyuk exclaimed. He chuckled when he saw Euiwoong’s defeated expression as the latter put down the scroll carefully back on the table. “Do you even know how I became your cousin?”

 

Euiwoong straightened the invisible folds on his robe before he picked up a brush and started writing his name on a blank parchment. “You are my cousin because you are the son of General Choi and my father’s half-sister, Lady Lee.”

 

Seunghyuk also picked up a brush, a clean one, and use it to lightly hit Euiwoong’s head. “Wow! You’re actually learning.”

 

Euiwoong blew a raspberry at Seunghyuk. The both of them laugh at each other.

  
  
  


 

 

“Is that a rabbit constellation?”, Euiwoong asked Seunghyuk. He pointed at the vast night sky with countless of stars shining their light on the two of them as they walk towards Euiwoong’s quarters. Dinner has just finished and as a habit, Seunghyuk accompanies Euiwoong to his quarters alongside with Euiwoong’s personal bodyguards and two handmaidens. Seunghyuk’s bodyguard as well as his handmaiden is with them, too.

 

Seunghyuk stopped from his tracks and looked up the sky, too. Euiwoong followed his cousin and stopped from walking. The rest of their small parade followed. “Where, Woong?”

 

“There. Near the Hunter”, Euiwoong answered.

 

“Euiwoong!”, Seunghyuk exclaimed and went near Euiwoong to ruffle his hair. “My little brother is learning!”

 

Euiwoong got embarassed. If the light from the lanterns that their handmaidens are carrying is enough to clearly see Euiwoong’s face, then the tinged of pink color on his cheeks are a sight. That earned a chuckle from some of the palace staff but they immediately stopped because they fear the punishment from the crown prince and also from his cousin. But the two royalties does not mind these things. In fact, they want to be as close as possible to the people around them.

 

“Hyung! Stop that.”

 

“Right. Let’s go! It is past the baby’s bedtime”, Seunghyuk teased and that made him earn a punch on his shoulder from Euiwoong. “But I noticed, these days, you often ask about rabbits.”

 

“Oh. Really? I did not notice that. Is that a good fortune?”

 

Seunghyuk paused for a few seconds before answering Euiwoong’s question. “What good fortune? I don’t think talking about rabbits brings good fortune.”

 

Their small parade stops as they arrived at Euiwoong’s quarters. One of Euiwoong’s personal guard went to his usual station as his watch began while the other one went inside to check the whole quarters and then followed by one of the handmaiden so she can prepare Euiwoong’s bed, sleeping clothes as well as the bath. The other handmaiden stayed with Euiwoong when he was bidding his cousin a good night.

 

“And yes, do not forget about the afternoon tea tomorrow with the whole royal family”, Seunghyuk reminded.

 

“Aren’t we going together? That’s after my afternoon studies with you though.”

 

“Of course. What I just said is a synonym for prepare your ears and butt as your father talks too much war and politics stuff.” Seunghyuk laughed at his cousin and immediately started walking towards his own quarters. His personal guard and handmaiden following his trail. Euiwoong was left there, at the front of his quarters, looking extra anxious.

  
  
  


 

 

“Are you the crown prince?”, a voice asked Euiwoong.

 

Euiwoong gently open his eyes and was greeted with almost zero visibility of the surroundings because of the thick fog that blocks his sight.

 

“I am sorry, your highness. I did not meant to wake you up. Please forgive my misbehavior.”

 

Euiwoong looked around to find where the voice is coming from. He started walking forward and the fog started to thin out. He found himself walking in the middle of his mother’s flower garden. His private library just a few meters away.

 

“Crown prince?”, the voice speaks. He cannot decipher who is the owner of the voice. It is not Seunghyuk. Seunghyuk’s voice is like honey and lemon mixed together, sweet yet there is a hint of zing. He doubts it is one of his sisters because first and foremost they shouldn’t be outside of their quarters at this hour. Maybe one of the palace staff he rarely interacted with.

 

“Your highness?”, the voice speaks again, almost inaudible to his ears. It was like a lullaby, a whisper. Like cotton and maybe cream. Like the cool afternoon breeze that touches his ears. Soft and gentle yet there is a hint of boyish tone in it.

 

“Show yourself”, Euiwoong ordered. He touched his sides wishing he had brought even just one of his sword but there is none. Luckily, he still have his knives strapped on each of his thighs.

 

Then Euiwoong suddenly wondered how did he get there. He doesn’t even remember waking up and walking his way to his mother’s garden. He does not sleep walk and he is sure of that. He also have his guards and handmaidens to wake him up if he did.

 

“I am showing myself, your highness. I might just be too small for your eyes.”

 

And with that, Euiwoong found a brown rabbit near his mother’s plot of yellow and lilac freesias. He laughed out loud.

 

“Ah. Really? A rabbit?” Euiwoong immediately sat on the ground and look at the rabbit with admiring eyes and bright smile.

 

“Yes, your highness. I am a rabbit.”  _ A rabbit that can talk?  _ Euiwoong thought. Why did he not think of this as a dream? Of course, how will this happen if it is not a dream? Now he feel like he is a complete fool. “You look dazzling when you are smiling like that, your highness.”

 

Euiwoong laughs again. He offered his hand to the rabbit but the rabbit does not budged. “Yes, thank you, Mister Rabbit.”

 

Euiwoong thought of telling this dream to Seunghyuk. His cousin will surely laugh. Everything about this dream is ridiculous.

 

He retracted his hands and just suit himself watching the rabbit look and answer to him. “What is your name, Mister Rabbit?”

 

“You are the crown prince, am I right?”, the rabbit asked again.

 

“Yes, I am.”

  
  
  


 

 

“Do rabbits talk, Seunghyuk?”

 

Seunghyuk almost spit out his tea upon hearing his cousin’s question. He is thankful that there is only the two of them in this hall and the palace staff to witness his reaction. “Really? Eui- I mean your highness?”

 

Euiwoong laughs at Seunghyuk’s reaction. “You know I dreamed of a talking rabbit last night. He is a bit big compared to other rabbits and he also has a brown fur. And his voice… I think I like his voice.”

 

“The rabbit is a  _ he _ ?”, Seunghyuk asks. His eyes increases in size as Euiwoong continue to talk about the rabbit in his dream.

 

“Yes. I told you he talked to me. He was asking if I am the crown prince”, Euiwoong continued.

 

“And you said yes?”

 

“Yes. I said yes.”

 

“Dear heavens, my cousin just revealed his identity to a stranger. I swear to the heavens,your highness, if we suddenly have assassin attacks - ”

 

Euiwoong cut off his cousin. “Dear heavens, my cousin is overreacting. It was a dream!”

 

“I think I am starting to hate you”, Seunghyuk declared.

 

“Did I just heard about hate and assassin attacks?”, the King’s voice thundered over the hall. Euiwoong and Seunghyuk immediately brought down their cups on the table and greeted the King.

 

Beside Euiwoong’s father is the Queen, his own mother, smiling at the sight of the two of them. Trailing behind his parent’s are his younger sisters, Princess Yena and Princess Yireon followed by his older sister, Princess Sihyeon.

 

“No, your majesty. We were talking about my dream last night.”, Euiwoong answered. “It was about a talking rabbit.”

 

The King, his father, flashed a warm smile. “Tell me about it, son.”

 

Euiwoong talked about his dream to his family and the King and Queen just laughed it off. Seunghyuk just felt embarassed for Euiwoong the whole time but it looks like his uncle and aunt does not mind this at all and that’s what he love about family. They may seem cold and untouchable due to their titles but they are actually a warm and loving family.

 

The family just continued their casual talk. The King and Queen asking each of their children how is their studies and week going. They also did not fail to include Seunghyuk in the conversation. This continued until Seunghyuk’s father arrived which made the atmosphere feel heavy and formal as he started talking about politics and the situation at the borders of their kingdom.

 

“And yes, the reason for this meeting,” the King started gaining everyone’s attention. “The princes of China are on their way here and they are expected to arrive tomorrow at noon. It is also reported that Princess Sana have arrived last night.”

 

“That’s… a lot.” Euiwoong commented.

 

“Talk of diplomacy and possible marriages, your highness”, General Choi answered.

 

_ Marriage? _ No, not him. His duty is here and Princess Sana is already married to a Japanese prince. He doubt one of the Chinese princes. His father would be asking for heirs. His eyes immediately falls to his sisters, Yena and Yireon are just showing their lovely smiles while Sihyeon is playing with the hem of her skirt.

 

Euiwoong thought of sending his sisters away for the sake of the kingdom. His heart aches.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“The moon looks beautiful tonight, isn’t it, your highness?”

 

“Yes”, Euiwoong absentmindedly agreed. His throat feel so dry. He slowly opened his eyes to began searching for water only to see himself, again, in the middle of his mother’s garden, sitting on the wooden bench near the forsythia shrubs that surrounds the whole perimeter of the garden. He looked up the at the sky to see the moon. It was shining so bright and looks so big as if it had move to be closer to the earth.

 

“It is full moon tonight, your highness.”

 

He looked at the owner of the voice beside him. The rabbit with a brown fur was sitting beside him. It was looking up at the moon like him.

 

“Do you live there? On the moon?”, he asked the rabbit.

 

“I am of the moon and of the sun and of the stars, so are you, your highness.”

 

Euiwoong’s eyebrows creases. He does not understand what the rabbit had said. His throat started to ache. “Water”, he whispered.

  
  
  


 

 

Being a crown prince is a great job. It has a lot of advantages. You have large quarters, your own staff, access to delicious food and the luxury of owning a private library in the middle of your mother’s garden. Nothing is more pleasurable than reading your favorite book with only the chirping of the birds, gentle buzz of the bees and fresh scent of various flowers to accompany you.

 

It also has a fair share of disadvantages and probably the number one Euiwoong hates about being the crown prince is sitting for hours on the dais waiting for foreign visitors.

 

“I think they have arrived,” Seunghyuk whispered in his ear and he nodded as a response. He did a mental check of his appearance, making sure he is presentable enough. He then cleared his throat and flashed his most radiant smile.

 

One of the older member of the court, Scholar Han, stood up and began announcing the names of the foreign visitors. “My King and Queen, my crown prince and princesses. To everyone here, let me present to you Crown Princess Cheng Xiao of Southeast China and his half-brother, Prince Zhu Zhengting.”

 

Euiwoong looked at the two person entering the main hall. They look so regal in their red and gold clothes. His clothes maybe expensive and of the highest quality but it suddenly looks cheap compared to the what the royalties in front of him wear.

 

He take a look at the two and smiled before whispering to Seunghyuk, “The crown princess looks… cunning.”

 

“Shut up, Euiwoong. They might hear you.” Seunghyuk mentally slapped his forehead and made a mental note to talk to Euiwoong about his behavior once this is over.

 

Everyone exchanged greetings and had a small talk. Euiwoong was thankful for the Chinese lessons he and Seunghyuk received because he was able to understand everything.

 

More guests arrived. Euiwoong had stopped pestering his cousin with comments and started acting like the crown prince he is and greeted every guest with a warm smile.

 

“Queen Bingbing’s brother, Prince Chengcheng and their cousin Prince Minghao has arrived”, Scholar Han announced again. Euiwoong’s eyes focused on the two princes who looks very prince-like, of course they are but Euiwoong could not help but to be intimidated by the aura these two give off, as if they own everything in sight, as if they are both born to be looked upon.

 

“Crown Prince Zeren and General Wenjun”, Euiwoong’s eyes followed the two. If he remember it correctly, General Wenjun is the youngest general in the history of China.

 

“Crown Prince Quanzhe, Crown Prince Xinchun has arrived with Lady Meiqi.”

 

“Seunghyuk hyung”, Euiwoong calls Seunghyuk in a barely inaudible voice. His cousin just rolled his eyes and mouthed  _ what? _ . “Why are there two crown princes?”

 

Seunghyuk let out a frustrated groan, gaining the attention of some officials and even the princesses sitting near the two of them. He does not care because nothing is more frustrating than your tutee forgetting the lessons you just have taught them a few days ago. “We’ll talk about this later.”

 

After a small talk with the crown princes and their cousin, Lady Meiqi, the hall remained silent for a few minutes waiting for the arrival of the last set of visitors. It was exactly twenty minutes when Scholar Han started announcing again. “From the kingdom of Japan, Princess Sana and Prince Hyeongseop.”

 

“Seunghyuk, I do not know Japanese. What am I going to do?”, Euiwoong whispered to Seunghyuk once again as he mentally panic. He was able to converse with the other visitors but he do not think he will be able to converse with Princess Sana and Prince Hyeongseop. Now, he starting to regret prioritizing Chinese and two other Western languages over learning Japanese.

 

“If you only agreed with the lessons a fortnight ago, this will not happen”, Seunghyuk shakes his head in dismay.

 

“ _ Good day, crown prince Euiwoong. It is nice seeing you here _ ”, Princess Sana greeted him in Japanese once they arrived in front of the dais and finished talking with the King and Queen. Atleast he knows the princess was talking to him because he heard his name.

 

He forced a smile. Seunghyuk went to rescue his cousin by whispering Japanese words in his cousin’s ear. “ _ It is also nice seeing you, Princess Sana. You look beautiful today. _ ” 

 

“Now greet Prince Hyeongseop,” Seunghyuk told Euiwoong and the latter obeyed. “ _ Hello, Prince Hyeongseop… _ ”

 

Euiwoong repeats what his cousin had just said. “ _ Hello- _ ”

 

“Hello, Crown Prince Euiwoong. I am pleased to finally meet you”, Prince Hyeongseop greeted in Korean and bowed leaving Euiwoong flustered.

 

Princess Sana laughed and commented about what Prince Hyeongseop had said. Or atleast that what Euiwoong thinks. The chatter continues for a few more moments as his parents join the conversation.

 

He mentally note to stay at his private library longer to study Japanese and ask his handmaidens to get more books at the main library. He can probably ask Seunghyuk to help him.

  
  


 

 

 

The moon was not as bright as the night before but it is enough to illuminate Euiwoong’s surroundings and found the brown rabbit under the persimmon tree beside his private library. It looks like the rabbit was waiting for him so he walked towards it and take a seat beside it. He again offered his hand but the rabbit does not even move an inch.

 

“Can I carry you, Mister Rabbit?”, Euiwoong asked.

 

“Yes, you may, your highness”, it answered. Euiwoong took this as a cue to carry the rabbit. He made sure that the rabbit faces him as he gently carry towards his eye level.

 

“If I kiss you, will you turn into a princess or a prince?”

 

“No, your highness.”

 

Euiwoong laughed out loud.  _ Of course _ . That was a fairytale and this was his dream. The two were different from each other. “I am putting you on my lap now.”

 

Euiwoong placed the rabbit on his lap. He look at it admiringly. Maybe he can bring this rabbit back to his quarters? Have it as his pet? He swear he will take good care of the rabbit. He gently trace the outline of the rabbit’s ear and immediately stopped when it twitches, afraid to annoy the rabbit.

 

“You are soft like a pillow. Will you grow bigger? I saw commoners before, hugging their pet dogs. I want to hug you like that.”

 

“I am a rabbit, your highness.”

 

“I know, Mister Rabbit.” Euiwoong let his arms fall on his sides and gently rests his head on the trunk behind him. “Will I be a good king, Mister Rabbit?”

 

“You are destined for more, for greatness, your highness.”

 

“Please do not lie to me.” Euiwoong looked at the night sky. He realized that it was an hour past midnight based on the position of the stars. “Please stop calling me your highness. I have a name and it is Euiwoong. I want my friends to call me that. Can you do that, Mister Rabbit?”

 

“I am your friend,” the rabbit repeated and Euiwoong can feel the hesitation on the rabbit’s voice. “I think I can do that…”

 

Euiwoong never thought a second can feel like as if it was a century long.

 

“...Euiwoong.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

Euiwoong slowly walk his way towards the place where Seunghyuk had insisted they hold their study session for today. Euiwoong cannot say no to his cousin even if today’s session was scheduled just three hours past the sunrise. It is very early for Euiwoong. At normal days, he might be having his breakfast or having a stroll around the palace, getting to know the people and observing every activities at this hour. But Seunghyuk told him that they will be having Japanese lessons.

 

The place Seunghyuk had suggested is just near where the stream and his mother’s garden meet. It is where the great concentration of forsythia shrubs can be found. The fallen yellow flowers of forsythia covers a small portion of the pond and slowly disperse as they were carried by the gentle flow of the stream. These flowers also covers a good portion of the walkway towards the humble gazebo where the study session will be held making it look like as if Euiwoong is walking on a yellow-carpeted aisle.

 

“Oh?” Euiwoong stopped from his tracks. He made out two figures on the gazebo. One is standing nervously, looking out on the opposite direction and the other one is calmly sitting while reading a book. “Isn’t that Prince Hyeongseop?”, he asked his handmaiden who has been accompanying him.

 

“Yes, your highness”, the handmaiden answers.

 

Euiwoong continue walking, never tearing his gaze away from the Japanese prince until he reached the place. The two boys immediately recognized his arrival and gave their courteous greetings. Euiwoong flashed a smile as a response.

 

“I thought you might not join  _ us _ ,” Seunghyuk said.

 

Euiwoong momentarily look at his cousin. “Why would I not go?”, he said, before bringing his gaze back to Hyeongseop.

 

The table is a square and Seunghyuk decided to seat on the right Hyeongseop and Euiwoong sat across the seat Hyeongseop. 

 

Seunghyuk is a bit tensed. He knows Euiwoong does not want other people around when he is reading or studying aside, of course, from him. That is why the crown prince had requested a private library and Seunghyuk as a tutor despite being a newly appointed scholar. Euiwoong’s father, the king, does not mind this and fulfilled his son’s wishes as long as they are still under the guidance of a higher scholar. It is just Seunghyuk that comes face to face with Euiwoong everyday.

 

He nodded towards Hyeongseop, signalling it to continue what he was doing before Euiwoong arrived and glad when Hyeongseop understood what he meant. Now, he turned his head towards his cousin whose eyes was glued to Hyeongseop ever since his arrival.

 

Seunghuk coughed, gaining the attention of the two princes. “So we are going to study Japanese, Euiwoong, I mean your highness. Time for you to learn languages that are actually useful to your job as the crown prince.” 

 

“Western languages has its uses, hyung. Do not act as if I learned them for nought.” Euiwoong defended himself. “Besides,” Euiwoong pause, glimpsing at Hyeongseop through his peripheral vision. “I did not expected our Japanese friends to visit us this soon.”

 

“Should I quit this job? Didn’t I told you before that they are coming that’s why I asked you to learn Japanese?”, Seunghyuk said, annoyance is very evident in his voice. Euiwoong’s mouth just formed a small ‘o’ making Seunghyuk shake his head. “Right, you were not paying attention at that time. You were just staring at the sky and asking me about rabbits.”

 

“It’s okay, Scholar Seunghyuk, your highness, It is the reason why Princess Sana brought me with her, to be translator when need arises,” Prince Hyeongseop spoke, making Euiwoong and Seunghyuk turn their eyes to his direction. “I am also here, by Scholar Seunghyuk’s request, to help you with your studies on Japanese language, your highness.”

 

“That’s very kind of you, Prince Hyeongseop.” Euiwoong shifted on his seat and face Hyeongseop. “I appreciate it a lot but may I know how did you learn our language?”

 

“My mother and father are Korean, your highness and I am not sure if you are aware but my father holds a high position in the court. I was born and raised here until when I was ten and my older sister married Princess Sana’s brother. They moved to Japan bringing me with them,” Hyeongseop explained. Euiwoong was listening to his every word with full attention.

 

The conversation went on as the two princes get to know each other and Seunghyuk was just silently observing the two, carefully observing the words that comes out of each other’s mouth that might have caused trouble and probably ruin the relationship among the two kingdoms.

 

What was Seunghyuk did not notice was the pure admiration in his cousin’s eyes and the timid smile on Hyeongseop’s lips.

  
  
  


 

 

“Euiwoong!”, Seunghyuk called from the outside. Euiwoong stood up and walked towards the door of his private library. 

 

“Just open the door,” Euiwoong told his cousin but still opened the door and let his cousin inside. He took note of the unfamiliar expression on his cousin’s face. When they are both seated, Euiwoong started to ask, “What is the problem?”

 

“Do I start with sugar-coated words or do I tell it straightforwardly?” Seunghyuk asked, lifting up the heavy atmosphere that has now surrounded them.

 

“Just say it, hyung”, Euiwoong demanded, bracing himself to whatever bad news Seunghyuk brought.

 

Seunghyuk took a deep breath. “They are sending me to China, to study. I am going to be Queen Bingbing’s ward.”

 

“What- why?” Euiwoong was dumbfounded. His father did not tell him any word about this, even a hint. Euiwoong felt betrayed.

 

“They said so. But you know, peace and diplomacy reasons, I’ll be a hostage.” Euiwoong’s eyes widened but then he remembered that he is the one who told Seunghyuk that ward is a sugar-coated word for hostage. “Don’t worry! I agreed wholeheartedly. When I study in China, I will surely learn a lot  and you know what, Woongie? I can be the best adviser for my king when the time comes,” Seunghyuk winks at Euiwoong.

 

“But hyung. Okay, just please make sure to write to me frequently.”

 

“Yes, your majesty,” Seunghyuk teased. Euiwoong was half-tempted to throw the paper weight on his table. “One- I mean two more thing! They said Princess Sana and Prince Hyeongseop will be staying longer. I don’t know how many more weeks but they will stay. And Sihyeon will be married to Crown Prince Zeren.”

 

For a moment, Euiwoong thought he heard it wrong.”Sihyeon, what?”

 

Seunghyuk lowered his head. “Yes, Sihyeon. She will marry Crown Prince Zeren in three months that’s why she’s leaving for China with me tomorrow.”

 

“I- Can you leave me for a moment, Seunghyuk?”

 

Seunghyuk obeyed his cousin’s wish and leave him on his library alone.

 

That night, Euiwoong sleeps with a heavy heart.

  
  
  


 

 

 

The night feels warmer compared to the past nights, Euiwoong thought as the gentle night breeze touches his skin.

 

Euiwoong saw the brown rabbit under the persimmon tree and started walking towards it. Even in his dream, his heart still feels the sadness that the news about Seunghyuk and Sihyeon brought and he can only think of telling the rabbit about his worries.

 

“Do you have any idea why people leave?”, Euiwoong asks as he sat down beside the rabbit.

 

“There are also people who comes into your life, your highness”, the rabbit answered.

 

“Didn’t I told you to call me by my name?” The rabbit did not answer. “Nevermind, you’re a rabbit. But you know what? I think I have never seen a rabbit in this garden during daytime. Even in the other parts of the palace. Will you just remain in my dreams?”

 

“No, your highness.”

  
  


 

 

 

Euiwoong had bid goodbye to the two important people in his life. He tried his best not to shed a tear but he is so sure that maybe, tonight, before he sleep, he will cry.

 

All the visitors from China had left, too. The noise in the palace for the past weeks have turned into a gentle hum of fewer staff working. There are fewer soldiers inside the grounds. Euiwoong admits he will miss those training session with the Chinese princes. He had fun with them. Especially with Prince Minghao and Prince Zhengting. The palace went to its normal state but strangely, it felt a little different.

 

Euiwoong made his way to his private library. He was planning to spend his whole afternoon there, reading his favorite books and maybe taking a short nap. He thought of painting, too.

 

As he open the gate and enters his mother’s garden, a rendezvous of colors greeted him. Petals from the trees and shrubs started to fall as a gush of warm afternoon breeze pass. Cherry blossoms, forsythia and even the leaves of ginkgo are scattered on the ground. Summer is about to start. Euiwoong looked around and then he saw a figure sitting under the persimmon tree near his private library.

 

He took a couple of steps and stopped. Euiwoong narrowed his eyes trying to figure out the identity of the person.

 

When he still cannot identify who is it, he started walking towards the persimmon tree. Euiwoong felt as strange sensation in his stomach as he realizes that this moment is oddly familiar.

 

For every step he takes, he feels like a puzzle piece has been added to the picture in his head and stopped walking, once again, when he was a few feet away from the tree. Euiwoong thinks his heart skipped a beat when he recognized Hyeongseop’s sleeping figure under the persimmon tree.

 

With the sunlight that pass through the canopy of the tree and hitting Hyeongseop’s face, Euiwoong thought Hyeongseop is beautiful. Euiwoong leaned forward and blocks the sunlight that hits Hyeongseop face. Hyeongseop stirred.

 

“Your highness-”,Hyeongseop was startled and when he was about to explain, Euiwoong shush him and gave him a warm smile. “Continue sleeping. You seem tired.”

 

Euiwoong sat beside Hyeongseop. “You can rest your head on my shoulder,” Euiwoong offered. Hyeongseop gave Euiwoong a soft smile and thoroughly closed his half-lidded eyes before resting his head on Euiwoong’s shoulder.

 

Warmth blooms inside Euiwoong’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> originally planned to end it here but im thinking of part 2


End file.
